Saihate
by SweetCrazyYandereGirl
Summary: You're gone, I'll accept that. I won't cry, like everyone else, because I accept it. It's rather partly both my fault and yours anyhow. I was acting differently than I usually was, and you noticed. (Laugh) But...couldn't you have stayed alive just a little longer? I wanted to say something to you. Somewhat requested, Oliver X my own OC. Off-scene character death.


**..Again. SO. FREAKING. BOOOORRRED.**

**Also, I _hate_ writer's block so much.**

**Seriously. I just hate it.**

**I was trying to write IA for...a certain story, but she was just not cooperating...Jeez, why do I like writing such complex characters?! *ready to throw a fit***

**Anyhow, here you go Pandora and Madface; Olyx.**

**This is supposed to be bittersweet, yet somewhat romantic, and I think I have yet to try to write that perfectly. (Practice makes perfect I suppose.)**

**Disclaimer: Oh no, Oliver belongs to Vocatone, (I think,) and Onyx belongs to me. All of the other Vocaloids belong to their respective companies. **

* * *

"...Oliver-nii...Oliver-nii.."

"There, there, Yuki, Ryuto, shh..."

All of the mourners there in the graveyard were either crying, comforting someone, or wiping their bloodshot eyes.

Well, almost all of the them.

A certain black-haired girl, shorter than most of them, was steadily, and calmly watching the black coffin being lowered in the ground, and the funeral staff start to throw dirt over it.

_Plat, plat._

The sound of dirt slapping the black wood just added to the background noise of noses sniffling, and supposedly comforting sounds made from the Vocaloids.

_Plat._

When the last of the dirt got thrown, a guy patted the spot with a shovel, and asked, "Any last words?"

This, if possible, made a few of the Vocaloids sob even harder.

A large hand settled on the black-haired girl's shoulders, and she glanced behind her.

"Do you have anything to say, Onyx?"

Big Al's voice was steady and friendly, like it usually was, but there was something extra. It had a calming tone to it, like he was saying, "_Come on, you can let it all out, it's okay._"

Onyx's yellow eyes flitted downwards, then back up.

"'Tears," she paused for a second, looking downwards again, then continued, "'are the words the heart can't express.'"

Big Al looked mildly surprised. "Is that all? What about the times that you two spent together?"

Some people actually quieted down so they could listen.

"Oliver really did care about you. That's..why...he..."

Onyx turned away abruptly, staring at the place where Oliver's grave was.

"Some memories aren't worth the pain," she murmured, crouching down, wrapping her arms around her knees.

You could barely hear it, but there was a tinge of sadness in her voice.

Big Al took the hint and carefully switched to another subject.

"The funeral is now over. We...we should go home now," Big Al said, trying to tread carefully on the subject.

"Y-yeah, h-home sounds good..." Miku's voice was a raspy whisper, and her nose was red, eyes bloodshot.

Several of the Vocaloids nodded in agreement, desperately wanting to get out of the suffocatingly gloomy environment.

"A-alright then, let's go h-ho-home!" Kaito said rather cheerfully, in a attempt to lighten up the atmosphere, despite his sniffling.

A few Vocaloids smiled at the attempt, because everyone knew he just wanted everyone to be happy again.

Everyone started to walk towards the cars, but Tone Rion paused, and called behind her, "O-Onyx? Are you c-coming?"

Onyx, who didn't move out of her crouching position, shook her head, eyes still on the newly made grave.

"I'll walk or take a bus."

Rain started to drip down from the clouds, and Onyx was vaguely reminded of tears.

Rion didn't move, and stared worriedly at her friend.

"B-b-but, it's r-r-ra-raining!"

Gakupo grabbed her shoulders and started to steer her towards a car door.

"Onyx will be fine...We need to trust her sometimes."

"B-b-b-but-! U-umbrella-!" Rion hiccuped, because she had been crying so much.

"It'll be fine," he said soothingly, and shoved her into the car.

"Make sure to come back in time for dinner!" Gakupo yelled, before hopping into his car and starting up the engine.

"Got it," Onyx murmured quietly.

She didn't move or talk anymore until all of the cars have driven away, and the funeral people left.

_Plip. Plip._

Onyx sat on the wet mud, not caring if she got her skirt dirty. Pulling her knees up to her chin, she hugged them to her chest, eyes still locked on the grave.

Very quietly, with the rain pitter-pattering into puddles, grey clouds flooding the sky, she whispered, "Oliver, you idiot."

_Plip. Plip._

"I was trying to make you think I didn't need to be protected, but you did. I was trying to protect you, but what happens? You end up thinking the exact opposite." Her voice was still a whisper, but had a bittersweet tone, and a dark smile crept up her face.

"You thought something was wrong. You thought I was in trouble. You thought you needed to help me. You thought it would be a good idea to follow me around to see what's wrong.

"You were being targeted by a certain group of people. I was trying to make sure you stayed away from me while I took care of the situation. You were confused. You didn't understand what I was trying to do. When you were following me around, you saw me met up with them. When I left, they saw _you_.

"You ran and ran, still not understanding what was going on. You ran street after street after street, and you didn't pay any attention to the signs..or traffic lights."

A small hystical giggle burst out of her throat before she could stop it.

"Then, what happens? You end up getting hit by a car."

Onyx paused for a second, blinking back tears.

_Blood, so much blood...No...His body...His arm...shouldn't look like that...That position is impossible for his leg...Why is he so limp? _

She shook her head, then asked, "Didn't anyone ever tell you to check the road twice before crossing?"

A familiar American goldfinch landed on top of the grave.

Onyx smiled faintly, and greeted, "Hi, James."

The bird tweeted mournfully, because he had been there when the whole thing happened.

Onyx motioned him to hop over, holding out a hand of birdseed for him.

James obeyed, landing on her stretched-out legs and bending down for a seed. He chirped out what she thought was a "_thank you_."

_"...Do you want to feed him? You've been staring at me for a while..."_

_"..You don't know how? Here, come on, let me show you."_

_"..Haha, see? It isn't that hard."_

Onyx blinked again.

_I thought that I would be sappy kind who would be like this if he died_, Onyx mused, feeling oddly calm.

_You learn something new everyday_.

_Much like how_...

Onyx pushed the memory away and started to stroke James's wet feathers gently.

Offhandedly, she wondered how did James find the graveyard in the rain like this. Did he follow them, or did he just fly around until he found her?

Onyx ran over the things she said to the patch of dirt in the last few minutes, and laughed quietly.

"I was trying to go against the flow of things for once, and look at what happened," Onyx mused. "I also made you think the opposite of what I wanted you to think, and the thing that I was trying to prevent happened because of it."

_"..I like you."_

Her mouth twisted into a wry smile.

"Now that's true irony, Oliver."

_"..Haha..isn't it ironic how I thought you wouldn't like me back?"_

James twittered, hopping around rapidly, like someone gave him too much sugar.

Onyx chuckled again, this time normally, at the sight.

Up above her, the sky started to clear, revealing the bright, yellow sun. It was like it never rained in the first place.

_I'm kind of sad that you died, Oliver. But I'm happy that you didn't die a slow and painful death at least. Although...Valentine's Day was coming up...and I wanted to tell you something._

Sighing, Onyx tilted her head back to the empty sky.

_Ah well. I'll say it anyway. After all, you wouldn't mind me telling it to you early, won't you?_

She smiled.

_You'll hear me, even if I whisper it._

Onyx stood up, taking James in one of her hands and pulling something out of one of her boots.

She twirled it in between her fingers, then flattened it out, puffing it up a little.

Setting it down on the grave, she whispered something quietly.

"Well," she began, gently setting James on her shoulder. "I should probably go home for dinner, just like Gakupo asked."

Onyx started to turn away, and walk out of the graveyard, humming to herself.

On the patch of dirt, where Oliver's coffin laid, buried, was a familiar, battered old white sailor hat.

_"I love you."_

"I wonder what's for dinner tonight?" Onyx asked James, and he just tweeted in response.

* * *

**..Oh wow. Look at me, I got the mood to change from sad to bittersweet-ish to...actually, I don't know what to call the last mood. **

**Anyway..**

**Onyx...WHY U SO HARD TO WRITE?**

**Don't get me wrong, (really!) I love Onyx, but she's so hard to write sometimes. Her personality is just hard for me to describe at times...**

**I was rather bored, and couldn't finish any chapters for my stories, and ended up doing this because of a one shot I just did recently. **

**..But, you know, if I end up making another one shot and not updating my other stories, I _will_ throw a hissy fit.**

**...Anyhow..it was actually kinda fun to write this, even though I myself don't completely ship this. (Even though she's my OC, and this is my story..xD)**

**I don't believe that these types of stories are very popular, because of the usual Mary-Sue/Gary-Sue-ish problems that erupt.**

**Also, I think that my story is slightly different, in the meaning that I don't do lemons, kill off my OC for another pairing, or have them fall in love at the beginning. I try to focus on the emotional relationship, and write it like how I would with any other pairing.**

**Still doesn't mean that my story's good though, just different. xD**

**Now..I have to try and get started on that Suite Life and Vocaloid Crossover I promised I would do like a month ago...**

**Review please, I accept any type of review, and flames just help warm up my house. (Haha, I just wanted to say that at least once in my writing career..XD)**

**Also, it's really hard for me to come up a title/summary for my own stories for some reason...**


End file.
